


Can't Help Falling In Love

by kikujin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikujin/pseuds/kikujin
Summary: 通通都是大學生。寫了很久都沒寫到想要寫的部份，有點放棄（爆）大概是努力建立關係的Thor & Bruce。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的錯。

在住宅區裡繞了繞，Bruce深深地嘆了口氣。終於從長得一模一樣的建築裡找到目的地。Bruce再次與手機裡的住址比對，深深地嘆了口氣。他領的是全額獎學金，只需要待在圖書館或實驗室，就不用擔心生活花費，更別說他有個喜歡付錢的朋友，不准他還錢，說是侮辱，而這個朋友還是一個不願意領全額獎學金的天才，並且每天都想盡辦法要把他拖出去——美其名曰體驗生活，享受青春。

他還記得那一天，Tony用從來沒有過的誇張稱讚他，最後的結論導向不要這麼拼命時，他翻了一個白眼，就不理那個基本上都在玩樂的天才，於是，那個天才替他找了一份兼差。他當時是想拒絕，而且他很生氣Tony自作主張，所以Tony站得很遠恐嚇他，如果他爽約，就是毀壞自己的名聲，前途無亮。他第一次追打朋友就是為了這個。後來兩個缺乏運動的天才約莫在學校裡跑了半小時，氣喘吁吁地躺在草皮上休息時，Tony打算幫他拒絕，被他阻止了。他說他去試試，如果失敗了，再也不能擅自幫他決定任何事情，然後Tony看起來比從前任何時候都還要開心。

Tony是他第一個這麼親密的同性朋友，他想要那張臉上能一直露出這樣的笑容。他當時是這麼想的。然而如今，他覺得他當時大概撞到腦袋。

他很聰明，但與Tony不同，他從來不擅長與人相處，他相信他很快就會被趕走。可惜的是，他的雇主莫名喜歡他。那是一個金髮碧眼，叫做Thor的高壯青年，熱衷與朋友玩耍和各種戶外活動，導致成績讓父母非常不滿意，甚至主動出錢聘請他來督促自己的兒子。他看了對方一年級的成績單，倒不是不能理解，因為除了體育課，全部維持在及格邊緣。Tony也曾經做過這種事，所以他知道Thor多半是故意的。

再度長嘆一聲，Bruce認命地上前按下門鈴。門從裡面打開，他抬頭望向隨意套著棉質上衣和短褲，還光著腳的Thor。

「嗨，Banner。」

伸手將Bruce拉進屋裡，Thor隨即關上門，自顧自的往內走，招呼著身後正在環顧四周的客人。

「不要客氣，把這裡當成自己家。你喝果汁嗎？我想你會喝的，還有——」

聽見Thor停了下來，拎著左腳布鞋，彎腰正要脫掉右腳布鞋的Bruce下意識抬眼，見對方轉身朝他擺手。

「嘿，你不用脫鞋。」

「沒關係，呃，我應該把鞋子放在哪裡？」

稍稍停頓一下，又看了看對方赤腳踩在地毯上的模樣，拎起右腳布鞋才挺直背脊，Bruce露出禮貌的微笑。

「放在門邊就可以了，謝謝。」

「應該的。那麼，唔，Thor，果汁就可以了，謝謝，我們要在哪裡開始？」

蹲下將鞋子整齊地擺在門邊，Bruce站起來轉身面對Thor，緊張地抓著背包的背帶。這是他第一次在學校以外的地方工作。即使他希望能搞砸，回去躲在自己熟悉的地方，他還是忍不住想要表現最好的自己。他猜他一輩子都無法成為Tony那樣的人了。

「這邊，雖然是吃飯的地方，但我們家很少坐在這裡吃飯。」

繞過佔地面積不小的多人座沙發，Thor向Bruce展示一張長型木桌。

「謝謝，那麼——」

「把這裡當自己家，不要客氣，不要理我。」

走到木桌旁放下背包，Bruce瞥了一眼Thor逃進廚房的身影，低頭拉開拉鍊，拿出一台平板電腦、筆記本和筆袋。待Thor拿著放著兩只杯子和一壺果汁的托盤回來，他拿起筆比劃了對面已經放著課本和作業的位置。

「謝謝，但是不行。」

「唔，所以你玩平板，我得看書寫作業？」

將果汁斟滿兩只玻璃杯，Thor雙手環胸。

「不，這是Tony硬塞給我的，我本來想帶紙本來。」

見對方一副不打算坐下的模樣，Bruce拿起平板遞給Thor檢查，而Thor滑了滑，一臉無趣地把平板還給他。他微微彎起唇線，再次示意Thor坐下。

在約定的四小時內，Thor一直試圖分心，而Bruce拿出對付Tony賴皮的淡定，一邊寫下重點，一邊讓那人乖乖地坐在位置上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Tony是富家少爺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的錯。

Bruce和Thor每週待在一起二十小時。Thor提問的時候不多，多半都是跟他閒聊。Thor負責說，而他負責聽。他知道了Thor有忙碌的父母、一個姊姊和一個弟弟，最喜歡衝浪，經常開車去海邊玩，放長假總是回老家。

他不記得從什麼時候開始，Thor偷空會來把他拎出圖書館或實驗室。如果Tony跟他在一起，Tony也會一起被拎出去吃飯。然而他待在實驗室或圖書館的時間減少，導致他為了研究進度打亂作息，逐漸無法抵抗累積的疲憊。

比如，現在。Bruce盯著牆上那盞夜燈看了很久，才想起自己在哪裡。夜晚的涼意與剛睡醒降低的體溫，讓他下意識拉起背後滑落棉質布料，揉揉眼睛，拿起手機點亮螢幕。時間顯示現在是深夜，以及提醒他有很多未接來電和訊息，全都是Tony。他連忙解鎖畫面，向Tony道歉，說他還在Thor家，因為不小心睡著了，等Thor或Thor的家人醒來後會回去的。

疲憊地嘆了口氣，伸手捂住臉，試圖不要偷笑。他確實不希望任何人為他擔心，然而看見斥責的訊息時，他還是忍不住有點開心。他知道Tony是真的喜歡他，才總是帶他出去，讓他的生活中充斥著學習以外的事物，而他也十分感謝，在力所能及的範圍嘗試讓Tony露出笑容。

一邊揉著臉頰，一邊東張西望，考慮接下來半個晚上是否要繼續閱讀論文，就看到桌上放著一盤冷披薩和一張紙條。

——我早上六點會起來。家裡有客房，如果你不介意的話，就去那裡睡吧。或者沙發。以及吃點東西。

那是Thor慣用的大寫字體，以及標示客房位置的簡略地圖。原本不覺得，卻彷彿在看見食物的瞬間，喚起他的本能。提筆在角落寫上謝謝，Bruce飢腸轆轆的拿起一片披薩，一邊打開了平板。

吃完三片冷披薩後，停止咀嚼動作，睡意再度襲來。原本試圖靠著飲用水來提起精神，卻只讓他去上了幾次廁所。最後一次從廁所出來，Bruce環顧昏暗的客廳，抬起腳步朝經過主人允許的沙發走去。左瞧瞧，右看看，選了角落坐下。

他想他是不是得買一輛腳踏車，以應付這種不小心睡著，沒有交通工具的情況；他想他能踏出大門就能回去；他想他得注意作息，不要再發生第二次；他想他這麼失職，如果會被Thor的父母辭退就好了；他想他如果見不到Thor，也許會覺得寂寞；他想Tony一定很生氣，他得向Tony道歉。

他胡思亂想了很多，思緒才繞回他的研究項目。思考著還有多少方法能突破最近遇到的那個關卡，就失去了意識。

首先聞到了香味，睜開眼睛後，才察覺自己居然不小心睡著。他坐起來揉揉眼，對著蓋在腳上的毯子發愣了好一陣子，聽見廚房的方向傳來碗盤碰撞的聲音。將毯子留在沙發上，拖著腳走了幾步，看見Thor正在廚房忙碌。早晨的陽光從窗戶灑了進來，輕巧地披在高壯青年的身上。不曉得是什麼吸引了他，Bruce目不轉睛地看著那人的背影，直到對方轉過身來。

「——噢，早安，Banner。」

露出微笑，Tho拿起準備好的蛋液，回頭倒入平底鍋，而Bruce這才驚覺自己由於睡眠不足，莫名發楞十分的失禮，有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子。

「呃，早安，抱歉——」

「沒關係。我幫你準備了一組盥洗用具在客房的浴室，先去洗漱，再來吃早餐，然後我送你回去。」

「不，不用麻煩，我可以自己——」

「我早上有課，不要緊。」

「……謝謝。」

原本就不太擅長與人來往，一時想不到該怎麼婉拒Thor的善意，Bruce只得摸摸後頸，老實地道謝，就朝客房走去。他在門邊瞧見了浴室，直接踏進去確認盥洗用品的位置，就捲起袖子，扭開水龍頭掬水潑在臉上。

清醒許多的Bruce坐到餐桌前，震驚地看著盤子裡的煎蛋捲。目測約莫至少加了蘑菇、青椒、蕃茄和洋蔥，旁邊還放了幾片培根，再加上一杯果汁，他倒是不知道Thor會下廚，看起來還相當不錯。顯然對他的反應非常滿意，Thor笑著說很高興有人能陪他吃早餐，父母不常回來，姊姊和弟弟不會早起也不會早點回家，所以他不喜歡一個人待在家裡。又說家裡除了父親，其他人的廚藝都更好。

見那雙彷彿閃爍著期待的藍眼睛，Bruce又看了看煎蛋捲，一邊頷首，一邊低聲讚賞和道謝。他想這樣也沒什麼不好，至少他不需要接觸陌生人，也不會醒來就想逃走，卻還是不曉得該怎麼與相當熟悉的Thor應對。他還來不及思考原由，煎蛋捲與Thor就讓他分了心。

比起那些，更重要的是這個——他喜歡Thor一邊說，一邊笑得眉眼彎彎。

◎

升上二年級的暑假，Bruce就被Tony從學校提供的單人宿舍裡拎了出來，住在校外的小公寓裡。宿舍其實很不錯，然而根據那位少爺的說法是，住在外面能昇華他們的友情，還有一個免費的清潔工——只有Tony會這麼戲稱家裡的管家，而那位好脾氣的英國紳士定期來一趟，他有時候見到，會跟著幫忙整理，對方則宛轉地請他跑腿，等他半年後發現的時候，他已經從以前那個具備家務技能的Bruce，變成一個好吃懶做的傢伙了。

他原以為他只是Tony想要住在校外的障眼法，如今面對室友留在矮桌上的髒話，Bruce再次忍不住嘆氣，又想偷笑。他很少讓人這麼擔心，然而受到關心的感覺竟然很不錯。這讓他確信自己在Tony的眾多朋友之中，佔有一席之地。

躡手躡腳在公共區域走了一圈，沒有任何動靜，他才放下心來。他慶幸室友總是日上三竿才起床，以及Thor送他回來後，他特別繞路買了甜甜圈，真是明智之舉。為了避免錯過Tony起床的時間，他不打算補眠，而是從房間拿出前兩天帶回來的研究資料，在沙發上閱讀。他半夜在睡著以前似乎想到了什麼方法，他得找出來才行。

然而睡醒和梳洗後的Tony一邊咀嚼甜甜圈，一邊看著研究資料散亂一地，在沙發上睡得香甜的Bruce，心情十分複雜。擺明是為了等他醒來要獻殷勤，睡著就失去意義了。他的室友怎麼這麼可愛。

抬腳往咖啡機走去，看見Bruce已經把馬克杯放好，於是直接按下開關，靜靜地等待他的第一杯咖啡。Tony把甜甜圈吃完的時候，他的咖啡正巧煮好了。一邊吸吮著指腹上的糖份，一邊拿著馬克杯轉身，就看見Bruce睡眼惺忪地倚著牆邊。

挑眉擺出一張臭臉，Tony用沾了唾沫的手指對著那個現在一點也不可愛的室友。

「別以為這樣就原諒你了，用這麼劣質的甜甜圈不能收買我，咖啡還是我自己用我買的咖啡豆弄的。」

「我會去買你喜歡的甜甜圈回來，我保證。今天Thor送我回來，又怕你已經醒了，所以只在附近買兩個你能勉強入口的。」

露出溫和的笑容，Bruce打開冰箱拿出牛奶，而Tony輕哼一聲，板著臉喝了一口咖啡，這才清醒過來的模樣，換上八卦的表情，把馬克杯置於一旁的吧台上，又拿了一個馬克杯，放在咖啡出口下面，再度按下開關。

「沒想到啊，Bruce，進展這麼快。」

「什麼？」

「你看起來腰酸背痛呢。」

Tony擠眉弄眼地朝一邊將麥片倒進碗裡，一邊揉肩又揉腰的室友比畫。

「我趴在餐桌上睡了半個晚上，又在沙發睡了半個晚上和半個早上。」

「他們家難道沒客房嗎？」

「有呀，我沒好意思去。」

「他不是住在家裡嗎？你睡在沙發上被圍觀，不會不好意思啊？」

挪到吧台邊坐下，Tony從紙袋裡拿出最後一個甜甜圈，咬了一口。

「……我不想睡太熟。」

「我如果是Thor，就逼你。」

「他才不會呢。喏，Mr. Stark，您的麥片。」

Bruce將摻著牛奶的麥片和餐具放在Tony的面前，順手拿走了紙袋。

看著室友收拾的側臉與微微上揚的嘴角，Tony不由得在心裡哼哼兩聲，把甜甜圈塞進嘴裡。遇人不淑，見色忘友。他後來收到了Thor的通知，曉得室友不會回家，還是想要發洩，所以學著Bruce留下很多髒話在手機裡和客廳。

他降低夜不歸宿的頻率，主要是Bruce讓他動了這個念頭。Bruce成為他的室友之後，他才曉得這個人的脾氣非常不好，非常難哄，頂嘴的時候喜歡翻舊帳。若是以前，他從來不介意家人朋友的感受，有時候還特別喜歡對著幹，然而Bruce是他第一個擁有共同語言的朋友。不是說他需要討論或聊天的對象，而是他已經習慣了跟Bruce說說他的研究，導致更加無法忍受Bruce無視他。

哼。

與他親近的人發現他的改變時，幾乎都激動地嚷著要見見Bruce，而昨天到處找人抱怨，只得到了一群沒心沒肺的傢伙無情嘲笑。如果Bruce的社會化程度像他一樣高，他才不擔心呢。畢竟平常守規矩的人脫序一次，總是更教人擔心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的錯。

拉起背後滑落棉質布料，揉揉眼睛，Bruce拿起手機點亮螢幕，已經是深夜了。這是他第四次在這張餐桌上睡著，Tony已經懶得擔心他了，Thor則是留了一張紙條給他。每次的內容都相同，要他去客房，或者在沙發上休息，以及標示客房位置的簡略地圖，而他每次都在紙條上寫下謝謝。

揉揉臉，忍不住嘆氣。他猜原因多半是因為Tony假日沒有拖他出去，而他不眠不休地待在實驗室裡趕進度，直到週一早上的鬧鐘響起來，他才回去梳洗，小睡三個小時然後去上課。他多數能撐過一星期，偶爾才會這樣。

對著被自己蹂躪的筆記本又嘆了一口氣。因為不小心睡著，總會東折一角，西折一角。據說Thor的父母滿意上學期的成績，而Thor不打算結束這個，讓他十分疑惑。不是說他有什麼意見……畢竟他只要睡著一次，就浪費了一天，他得再找一天來一次，佔用Thor的時間與這張餐桌。

起身伸了個懶腰，Bruce藉著昏黃的燈光找到烤箱，按下開關加熱Thor留給他的起司條，再嘆一口氣。沒想到會被Tony說中。他第三次睡醒後，注意到在桌子的另一邊打瞌睡的Thor，下意識叫醒對方回房間去睡，而醒來的Thor莫名有些強勢地要求他學會怎麼使用烤箱，逼他自己從冰箱裡拿出飲料，還表示如果之後睡醒不自己進食，那就要一直在這裡打瞌睡。

他不知道該怎麼形容這個心情。

認識Thor超過半年，經歷了沒有見面的長假，他們幾乎每天都會互傳訊息，這是極為新鮮的體驗。他從來不曉得自己能這樣與人來往。他與Tony經常三五天不聯絡，更多的是，用談論天氣的語氣說著別人聽不懂的話。他想Tony和Thor不同的地方在於，Tony總會偽裝，是個不擅長露出柔軟那一面的少爺，而他能直接感受到Thor的溫柔，像是讓他睡到了深夜，還拿毯子蓋在他身上，讓他不好意思不告而別。這真的很令他意外，畢竟他以為Thor是討厭拐彎抹角的類型——逼迫他有限度的把這裡當自己家不算。

聽見烤箱響起提醒單音，停止讓自己的思緒圍繞著Thor打轉，Bruce戴上隔熱手套拿出香噴噴的起司條，打開冰箱給自己倒了半杯可樂，再打開平板閱讀論文。

填了肚子，直到睡意湧上，Bruce才起身收拾餐具和杯子，放到水槽，又打開水龍頭略微沖洗。他上次清洗的十分乾淨，Thor甚至追究他睡了多久，簡直哭笑不得。抽了一張紙巾，擦乾手上的水珠，他上完廁所回來，就拿起椅背上的毯子，躺到沙發上去。這張舒適的沙發，總讓他迅速地入睡。他前幾次都沒打算睡著，只想坐一會，再醒來的時候，整個人霸佔了沙發，毯子又蓋在他身上了，還都被香味喚醒，所以這回他學乖了，直接睡。總是日夜顛倒還是得靠睡眠養足精神，他總算曉得Tony為什麼有時候能睡上一天。

到了第四次，大概已經沒人會相信他每次都認真想過要偷偷溜走，只是考慮到無法上鎖會良心不安才放棄。在這裡醒來的早晨總是讓他既期待又害怕。他期待看見Thor下廚的身影，害怕品嚐——不是說Thor的廚藝很差勁，只是多少令人驚艷，以及害怕Thor堅持送他回去，又期待Thor會告訴他什麼。

◎

推著推車，Bruce跟著與他不認識——也許曾經見過，但他不記得名字的人打招呼的Tony前往零食貨架。不曉得為什麼，Tony比以前更常黏著他，叫他小心，還更勤奮地介紹對象給他。這是Tony降低夜不歸宿的頻率之後培養的新興趣，讓他既高興，又有些憂愁。他的室友時常會帶他出去認識新朋友，他擅長觀察，還總是跟著Tony，多少曉得基本的應對方式，於是，有一些也成為了他的朋友，更多的是衝著Tony來的。他不是很喜歡那些人，卻可以理解Tony為什麼喜歡待在這種場合，也曉得Tony總是叫人甜心、親愛的、寶貝的緣由。

據說Tony從前更加的混蛋，但他從來沒有放在心上，回想當時大發雷霆的自己，反而有些後怕。他一直都曉得自己的脾氣很差，即使每次都忐忑地做好被絕交的覺悟，仍舊無法改變他不瞭解Tony的事實。他不確定Tony為了什麼改變，他猜是因為有了喜歡的人，卻不是十分把握。畢竟正常來說，沒有任何人喜歡自己的男朋友為了朋友與人調情——即使Tony不這麼認為。Tony總是照顧他，而他喜歡Tony開懷大笑的模樣，縱然從來不喜歡這種需要與陌生人交際的場合，卻總是安安靜靜地待著，在聽見趣事時，兀自偷笑或是神遊。

很多時候，他都會想起Thor，比如現在。Thor比他想像的更喜歡垃圾食物，總是在他拜訪的時候準備很多的巧克力、洋芋片、玉米片、夾心餅乾——一邊丟進推車，Bruce一邊漫無邊際地想著。吃這麼多零食，Thor好像不胖也沒有贅肉，真是不公平。啊，乾果類是Tony喜歡的，得買一些，還有爆米花。幾週以前就被朋友們強迫今天不准安排任何事情，要來他們那裡玩電影馬拉松，可不能少了這個。回頭看了眼被攔住閒聊起來的Tony，推著裝了大量零食的推車前往飲料貨架，他還得買些碳酸飲料和——哎。

「嘿，Thor。」

正巧將一組可樂放進推車裡，高大的青年轉過頭來，笑得眉眼彎彎。

「嗨，Banner。我以為你不來這種地方呢。」

「Clint他們今天要來看電影——噢，你晚點有空嗎？」

下意識解釋推車裡的零食緣由，Bruce抓抓後頸，小心翼翼地抬眼望向Thor。他們當然聊過這個。他從來沒有提過Tony是個少爺，只說他大部分時間都待在學校，沒有必要在住處堆放食物或零食，倒是忘了朋友三不五時的拜訪，讓他們還是得來採購零食飲料，以及忘記邀約Thor。Thor尚未真正打入他們的圈子，真正熟識的只有他、Tony和Steve，畢竟Thor課後活動相當多，再加上一週得被他佔用二十小時——

「也許下一次？我今天負責採購。」

展示塞在口袋裡的購物清單，Thor露出歉意，而Bruce垂下肩膀，直盯著手上那張紙的模樣，讓他忍不住偷偷地笑了起來。

「噢，那當然，是我太突然了，我應該提早問你的，抱歉。」

「那麼你肯定需要這個的，你們喜歡哪種包裝？」 

將推車推開了一些，Thor熱切的模樣讓Bruce慌慌張張地搖頭擺手，終究難以拒絕地指出通常帶走的份量與樣式，回頭清出空間，接過對方遞來的四組寶特瓶碳酸飲料，放入推車。

「……謝謝。」

「不客氣。那你還缺什麼嗎？」

Thor把手塞進口袋裡，避免忍不住伸手觸摸那微微捲起的柔軟頭髮，又不想太快結束這次短暫的交談。

「還得買些冰淇淋，你推薦什麼牌子或口味？」

「唔，你不買朋友們喜歡的口味嗎？」

「當然會買了。」

在心裡嘆氣，Thor卻忍不住彎起唇線，朝放置冷凍食品的方向歪了歪頭，收獲了一個笑得眉眼彎彎的Bruce。他喜歡Bruce，當然了，而Bruce尚未發現讓他有點難熬。即使最初是因為上一段戀情開始的太快，導致結束的讓他措手不及，才決定順其自然，而Bruce的遲鈍在他的意料之外，可他又非常喜歡，喜歡得不得了。

在冰櫃前慢吞吞地挑挑揀揀了半天，互相分享了喜歡的口味，完成任務的Thor揮別Bruce，Bruce則心滿意足地推著Tony的好管家不會幫忙準備的垃圾食物，前往結帳櫃台。

挑了一個稍短一些的隊伍，Bruce四處張望，尋找室友身影的時候，背部被輕拍了一下。

「嘿，Bruce。」

「嘿，Tony，你回來的比我想像中的早。」

「你剛剛在想什麼？」

無視室友的調侃，Tony瞥了一眼推車裡的零食和飲料，一副漫不經心的模樣拍拍推車的邊緣。聽說Thor也在超市裡——這種話他才不說，他才不想看見Bruce聽見那個名字會露出的任何表情，這會影響他的心情。然而他目測一半的零食是Thor喜歡的，已經足夠讓他滿腹牢騷。嘖。不是說不好吃，但他還是大意了。

「沒什麼，怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」

Tony毫不掩飾地翻了個白眼。無論Bruce有沒有遇見Thor，這些零食都提醒他，阻撓是無濟於事。嘖。他很急，非常急，想要這兩個混蛋趕緊在一起，又不想——他猜他懂那種爸爸嫁女兒的心情。即使Bruce毫無知覺，他還是盡力保護Bruce。沒道理天才總得被特殊對待，那些他覺得無所謂的事，不代表Bruce非得經歷。付出了這麼多心血，當然一點也不想要Thor這麼輕易地拐走他的好朋友，而他又不想在這種時候當個混蛋。他是過來人，他知道能與喜歡的人互相喜歡，機率非常的低。更何況，之後會主動逃走的，八成不是Thor——至少他三不五時就想逃走一回。

很少被這麼對待的Bruce疑惑地蹙眉，正想追問，就輪到他們結帳。思緒輕易移轉開來，回到住處安置零食飲料後，再去洗了個澡，Bruce才突然明白Tony的意思。

肩上披著一條毛巾，頂著溼漉漉的頭髮，Bruce拿起手機點亮螢幕，看見Thor傳來的訊息，還沒來得及點開，突然想起室友在結帳前的疑問，隨即匆匆忙忙地衝進Tony的房間。正躺在床上煲電話粥的Tony見Bruce一副焦慮不安的模樣，不禁跟著緊張起來，隨口說了兩句，迅速掛了電話，轉向他的室友。

「怎麼了，Bruce？」

「不……不是很要緊的事，但是我懂你的意思了。你怎麼會知道？」

「我叫你小心了。」

相對於焦慮地抓著毛巾的Bruce，Tony翻了個白眼。他知道Bruce遲早會知道他說什麼，倒是沒想過是這種反應。Bruce在陌生的環境，戒心很強，他當初耗費了很多心力，才曉得這個人其實又呆又傻，而Thor興許只用了三個星期，就扯出Bruce的本性。思及此，不禁佩服Thor的耐性。若是他，他會惡劣地時常挑逗對方，直到按耐不住為止。

「那跟我以前喜歡人的感覺完全不同。」

「哈哈哈，真好笑。」

「Tony。」

板起臉，Bruce一副嚴肅的模樣走到Tony的床邊，坐在地板上。自從他發現他無法抵抗Tony某些時候、某些角度的眼神之後，偶爾也會試著學Tony一次，成效挺好。

「……好啦。你想想，你原本一個星期就要花二十小時在他身上，他還會來找你吃飯，你有時候還會不小心在他家睡著，有時候不小心跟他聊太久，有時候去看他的比賽，是不是有時候一個星期一半的時間都跟他在一起？」

嘆了口氣，Tony趴在床舖上，直視著Bruce，他的室友卻在他的注視下退縮了。

「呃，好吧。」

Bruce揉揉臉，起身回到自己的房間，抓起吹風機吹乾頭髮，而Tony在房間裡聽見吹風機的聲音消失，又等了半天沒等到Bruce回來，忍不住闖進室友的房間，雙手環胸瞪著那個正拿著手機發愣的傢伙。

「你好啥？」

「沒，怎麼了？」

「你給我去告白啊，怎麼了！」

Tony簡直要抓狂。要是停在這裡，他會崩潰。說不定還會策劃打暈Thor，脫個精光綁在Bruce的床上。反過來也——哦，闖進別人的家裡不好，不行。

「呃，但是，他那樣的人，不會喜歡我的。」

放下手機，Bruce轉身把吹風機的插頭從插座拔下來，收進櫃子裡。

「你這麼好的人，他如果不喜歡你，我就去踹他的屁股！你之前告訴過我，不記得啦？」

看著Bruce逃避似地收拾凌亂的書桌，Tony無奈地拿起室友的手機，毫不意外螢幕上顯示Thor傳來訊息的通知。

「但是——」

「沒有但是，需要我下次幫你錄影，看你們倆吃飯時花了多少時間凝視對方嗎？」

用手機輕輕地敲敲室友的額頭，Tony才把手機放在Bruce的手上。

「……對不起，Tony。」

握著手機，Bruce羞愧地想挖個洞把自己埋起來。他不想深究他喜歡了Thor多久，約莫是從去年開始，Tony才會那樣暗示他，而室友嚴厲語氣中的溫柔鼓舞，讓他不好意思抬起頭來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的錯。

電影馬拉松結束後，Bruce苦思冥想，還是不知道要怎麼開始。他從來沒有做過。他只是像往常一樣，在允許範圍內，答應Thor的要求，而Tony負責在每一次露出狡猾的笑容，等著看好戲。按照Tony的提示，Thor應該也喜歡他，卻不曉得Thor為什麼沒有任何表示？或者是他表現的不夠明顯？

他看著筆記本上列出的幾項特徵陷入沉思。按照他對Tony表現出好感的觀察，以及他上網搜尋的結果，他發現他非常的遲鈍。

首先，Thor會觸碰他，搭肩非常容易出現，時常會摟他抱他，偶爾會摸摸他的後腦勺。有時候，Thor甚至會幫他按摩僵硬的肩頸，說是因為常常被姊姊使喚。他原本以為他是不習慣別人觸碰，所以才會緊張地想要逃跑以及心跳加快。如今回想起來，他和Tony也會這麼互相幫忙，而他沒有特別的感覺。

其次，自從Thor會來找他出去吃飯以後，他們幾乎每天互傳訊息，什麼早安晚安的，不在少數。電話……當然是有的。在他們雙方有空閒的時候，Thor常常打給他，他……暫時沒有過，畢竟見面的頻率已經讓他十分滿足了——難不成是因為這個？還有他很少主動觸碰Thor，肢體暗示不夠？

手機鈴聲打斷他的思緒，他看了一眼螢幕，支著臉頰等待對方掛斷，才慢吞吞地拿起來回撥。對方很快就接了起來。

「在忙？」

「不，沒有。我……那個，只是想試試打電話給你。」

透過電流傳來的顧慮讓Bruce迅速否認，又有些緊張地摸摸鼻子。

「你可以下次打給我，故意不接電話可讓我傷心了。」

「真的？」

「嗯，你猜猜？」

「唔，我不猜。」

偶爾Thor會裝模作樣地戲弄他，但他這次才不會上當。若結果不如意，他可是會傷心的。非常非常傷心。他猜他甚至無法假裝什麼事都沒有發生。

「那你怎麼突然想試試打電話給我？」

「……我，呃，你知道我很少主動打電話，正巧有機會試試——」

抓起桌上的原子筆，神經質地按了兩下，胡謅了個非常沒有底氣的理由，卻聽見Thor低聲笑了起來。他甚至能想像Thor笑起來的模樣。他一直覺得Thor笑起來很好看，笑聲很好聽，又想他真是傻，竟然一直沒有發現他本能地避免Thor露出別的表情。

「感覺如何？」

「不壞，我猜。」

摸摸後頸，Bruce垂下眼，用手中的筆在紙上的空白處戳了幾下。

「那你明天還願意打電話給我嗎？」

「好啊。」

「後天呢？」

「當然可以。」

「還有之後的每一天？」

「唔，只要你不嫌煩的話？我可無聊了——」

「不不，你可有趣了，風趣幽默，總引我發笑。」

「這絕對不是稱讚，對吧。」

終究被Thor逗笑，Bruce放鬆僵硬的背脊，向後靠上椅背。像往常一樣，任由電話另一端胡亂閒扯。

◎

直到手機螢幕暗了下來，Bruce才嘆了口氣。Thor這次肯定有別的目的，而他不按牌理出牌，讓Thor猶豫了。興許是學業完全跟上了進度，再加上他十分不盡責，不需要他再過去了？又或許完全不是Tony想的那樣，他表現的太明顯，Thor想警告他，卻因為太善良，始終沒有說出口。他這幾天寫的這些，是因為他們倆是好朋友，Thor原本就這麼與朋友相處，是他想太多。

除此之外，他竟然沒有考慮過Thor是彎是直。Tony的鼓舞讓他忽略了最重要的問題。Tony給予他太多，讓他過分安心，失去了過去的謹慎與防備。仔細想想，Thor應該與Tony相同，人見人愛，女孩子總想盡辦法地貼上去，巴不得多摸幾下，或者被摸幾下，而他只能看著Thor受人追捧。畢竟他們平常走在路上，總有人朝Thor打招呼。當然了，誰會不喜歡Thor。那人有著出眾的外表，熱情開朗又善良，不吝嗇付出，照顧著他這個書呆子，應該值得更好的，必須與比他更好的人在一起，他絕對是一個很糟糕的選擇。無論如何，Thor怎麼會喜歡——

Bruce Banner，別再這麼想了，那是朋友，好朋友，只會是朋友，不會有其他的關係。趁著Thor還沒討厭他以前，他得調整心態，他得隱藏自己，他得——

「嘿，Bruce！」

「……Tony，我想Thor不喜歡我，你猜錯了。」

歡快的招呼聲與指節輕快的敲在門板上的聲響嚇了Bruce一跳，慌亂地抹抹臉，小心翼翼地確認喉嚨的狀態，頭也不回地向室友坦白。他想告訴Tony，他明天得假裝自己對Thor不是那麼喜歡，這不是一件容易的事。沒有一件事比逃跑還簡單。

身為被傾訴的對象，Tony瞪了一眼主動帶回來的客人，而那人一臉困惑讓他忍不住翻白眼。羊毛出在羊身上，Bruce突然喪失信心，肯定跟這傢伙有關。他雙手環胸，朝室友的方向揚起下巴，看著對方做了一個深呼吸，擠到門邊。

「呃，我能進去嗎，Banner？」

「Thor？你……你怎麼——」

出乎意料的聲音讓Bruce立刻從椅子上跳了起來，驚訝地看著站在門口的高壯青年，又無法克制地紅了臉。他居然在本人面前說出這種話，根本算是表白了，超級尷尬，要被絕交了——

還來不及控制自己，方才止住的淚水再度奪眶而出。

「你——你還好嗎，Banner？我說什麼或做什麼讓你傷心了嗎？」

皺起眉頭，Thor踏進房間，卻不敢過於接近立刻轉過身去擦臉的Bruce。即使幾乎確定Bruce喜歡他，極度缺乏安全感的話語，還是讓他忍不住害怕他的存在本身，就讓Bruce感到委屈，甚至不喜歡他的碰觸，又擔心他離門口太遠，被趕走的時候，尚未離開，也跟著哭了起來。

「不……不是，剛剛看了一個很感動的影片。」

一邊用袖子胡亂擦了擦臉上的淚水，Bruce一邊斥責自己。天哪，Bruce Banner，振作！這麼脆弱，只會讓Thor憐憫他，對事情完全沒有幫助！這回不是他第一次暗戀無疾而終，他不能理解自己這回為什麼無法控制情緒。他還記得上次是對方的父親毫無保留的厭惡，他甚至能笑著悄悄拉開距離。

「Banner。」

「我沒事，真的，你怎麼突然來了？」

「……我想見你。打電話給你的時候，我大部分都在樓下——這裡或是學校，看你當時在哪裡。」

皺眉看著Bruce吸著鼻子轉過身來，那依舊濕潤的雙眸，沾著水珠的睫毛，Thor突然覺得再也沒有更好的時機了。上回的對象讓他認為自己無法處於親密關係，而Bruce又讓他無法照顧自己怯懦的那一面。

「你——什麼？」

Bruce瞠目結舌地瞪著Thor，而門外的Tony忍不住吹了一聲口哨，獲得室友面紅耳斥的殺人眼神，只得舉起雙手走開。不准圍觀，可管不著他偷聽哇，可愛的Bruce。

「我以為我表現的足夠明顯，你這幾天看起來也像是知道了。是什麼讓你覺得我不喜歡你？」

「你……這不對，你不應該喜歡我這樣的，陰沉孤僻，完全不有趣。你喜歡的人應該要比我聰明，比我風趣，比我好看，比我更喜歡陪著你做任何事，那種——大家喜歡你們倆站在一起的類型。」

抹抹臉，Bruce面對Thor的直球感到倉皇無措。若是再早一點，他肯定很高興聽見Thor喜歡他，而他考慮了這麼多之後，他很確定這絕對不是一件應該發生的事。

Bruce堅定地看著他，讓Thor明白是他傷害了對方。他想他們倆真笨。當他看見Bruce和別人在一起笑得開懷的時候，當他聽見Bruce和比他更聰明的人談論他不擅長的領域的時候，他也是這麼想的。然而Tony一邊要脅他，一邊鼓勵他，有時候甚至警告他，Bruce就像烏龜，平常溫吞遲緩，遭遇危險或受到驚嚇會縮進殼中，保護自己。

幸運的是，他向來知道該怎麼讓Bruce探出頭來。

「我不知道有應該喜歡和不應該喜歡這種事，但我知道我總是很期待見到你，我總是想要和你待在一起，我總是很高興你能告訴我你在做的事情多麼有趣，我總是希望你能再在意我一些，再告訴我多一些關於你的事，我想要知道你喜歡什麼，討厭什麼，我才不會像現在一樣，惹你傷心。」

意料之外的回答，讓Bruce彷彿舌頭打結，嘴巴開了又合，說不出話來，Thor則是微微彎起唇線。

「你想告訴我什麼？」

「……為什麼你不直接說？」

曉得Thor想表達什麼，Bruce皺起眉頭，埋怨似地嘟囔，惹得Thor挑起眉毛。

「我甚至想要受傷或生病，想要你來探望我，照顧我。我知道你會責備我，也會答應我所有的要求。」

Thor伸出手，指背輕輕摩蹭著Bruce泛紅的臉頰，而那人抬手搭上他的手腕，露出想從他的臉上看出什麼的模樣，讓他不由得笑了開來。他總是很喜歡Bruce探究的表情。Bruce抱持著好奇心的時候，真的很可愛。

「如果你想聽的話，我可以繼續說。」

「……呃，你……你想跟我約會嗎？」

微微睜大眼看著Thor，Bruce隨即垂眼避開視線，掌指也鬆開了那人的手腕，在身後緊張地捏來捏去。若Thor持續用不一樣的敘述告白，他肯定會原地爆炸死掉。他只是……忍不住懷疑自己是否值得，又或者這些都是他正在作夢。

「我以為我們已經有過很多次的約會了？」

收回手在身前交握，Thor歪了歪頭，一臉疑惑。

「什——什麼時候——等等，你是說——」

迅速抬起頭望向看起來像是被他踢了一腳，用那雙眼睛控訴的Thor，Bruce直接閉上嘴巴。

「我一直覺得那很明顯，我猜全世界只有你不把那當成約會。我甚至還約你去看了你完全不感興趣的球賽。」

「我……呃，抱歉。」

那不是責備，Bruce仍舊垂下腦袋，沮喪地揉揉後頸，Thor卻伸手抬起他的下頷。

「沒關係，因為你很可愛。」

「我不可愛。那我猜這是我們倆都同意的意思。」

哼哼兩聲，Bruce微微蹙眉，拍開Thor的手，而對方不惱不怒，聲線還帶著笑意。

「同意什麼？」

瞪圓眼看著好整以暇的Thor，那人笑著伸手捧著他的臉，掐斷他逃走的意圖。Bruce從來不曉得拒絕是這麼困難的一件事，一臉期待的Thor簡直要殺死他。他知道Thor希望他說出來，他卻不敢，因為他從來不曾如此幸運。

「我想聽。」

接受吧，這就是未來會出現的場景，永遠無法拒絕，再也沒有好日子，再也沒有比這更好的。Bruce這麼對自己說，而後緊張地舔舔嘴唇，拉開Thor的雙手，將臉埋進那個結實的胸膛。

「我……你是我的男朋友。」

「你是我的男朋友。」

低聲複述，又忍不住笑了起來。Thor圈起手臂，擁抱他的男朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
